


Soft Boy

by andynebulae



Series: Flesh [2]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Period-Typical Homophobia, Soft Maxwell, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andynebulae/pseuds/andynebulae
Summary: Maxwell's days are spent thinking about Wilson and their kiss. When Wilson starts moaning Maxwell's name, the king feels the need to interfere.
Relationships: Maxwell & Wilson (Don't Starve), Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Series: Flesh [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550086
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Soft Boy

Maxwell couldn’t really stop thinking about Wilson. As if he could before, ha. But now all the time his mind would flood with the memories of their kiss. Wilson’s hand so eager, pulling Maxwell closer.

He would, from time to time, look at what Wilson was doing. He found himself smiling, more than once, at Wilson’s softness, at his care for the kids. He even caught himself thinking about a domestic life with the scientist, longing for it. _Pathetic._

Better of it all was seeing how Wilson would look at the food, longing and then blushing profusely. Maxwell was sure the scientist reaction meant he was still thinking about their kiss. And it sure warmed the king’s heart. _Pathetic pathetic pathetic, a king shouldn’t fall in love with his pawns._

“Tsch, it’s not love, let’s not go that far,” Maxwell muttered, still observing Wilson. A fond smile still on his face. And maybe Them weren’t so off mark as he wanted to believe.

He observed as Wilson served the food to the kids, finally being able to eat as well. He wished he could eat with Wilson as well, both of them together, sitting side by side. A domestic life. After so many years with dreams the size of the world and a bit more, it was almost ironic his longing for such simple things. _Unfit for a king, you’re better than that, you deserve more than that._

“Yeah, yeah, I deserve to be a damn piece of your game instead of being happy, such a good deal,” Maxwell spat back, trying to focus only on Wilson, instead of his own demons.

Maxwell allowed himself to smile, as he saw Webber leaving with food for one of his spiders. Of course, Wilson didn’t stop him, they had enough food for that now. _You gave them too much._ Perhaps, but sure worthy for the way Wilson smiled at the children. Maxwell was aware of how Webber called the scientist: papa, as if they were really a family. The king wondered if the children would ever treat him like that, if he dated Wilson. _Dating a pawn?!_

The flushed face of Wilson was enough to pick Maxwell’s attention back. The kids were already gone, so the scientist was alone, cleaning up. With a blush on his face and small laughs leaving his body. Whatever it was, that Wilson was thinking – and Maxwell hoped with too much force that it was about him or at least their kiss – it was making the scientist oddly happy.

Maxwell wished Wilson would call for him. He thought about visiting the scientist, now and again, however he didn’t want to move too fast. If Wilson needed time, Maxwell would give him that. So he observed Wilson waiting outside of his tent every nigh, as if waiting for someone. Just hoping the scientist would be thinking about Maxwell and would eventually call for him. _Just hopes, however._

Another night came, and Maxwell watched with too much interest his pawns’ nightly routine. The kids were put to bad, and each one of them received a good night kiss, even Abigail. Wilson was so caring, even to a ghost. This night, however, Wilson went to his tent, as soon as he was done with the kids. No waiting outside, no longing sighs. _He must have given up on you._

Wilson laid down on his tent and pushed down his pants. Oh, boy, Maxwell had an idea to where this was going, feeling a bit embarrassed to watch it. However, the idea of seeing Wilson like that, full of desire, was too much for him to resit. Maxwell would watch it, no matter how bad it sounded.

The scientist took a deep breath. And, oh, god, he took down his underwear, erection now clearly visible. Maxwell’s face felt like it had never been hotter, and he could feel an uncomfortable pressure on his pants. Damn if he didn’t want to be there with Wilson. _Pathetic, just take what is yours_ _._

Wilson started to caress his length, and Maxwell just could imaginehow it would feel. He recalled the other night, how in the middle of their hungry kiss, the king had put his hand inside of Wilson’s pants. How it had felt, and how he wished so badly he could have touched it more, could have kissed it, suck it, make him cum with only Maxwell’s mouth.

A loud moan escaped the scientist’s mouth, making a wave of pleasure to go through Maxwell’s body. “Maxwell...” Wilson moaned. And that did it for Maxwell. The boy was calling him! How could he not answer that? _Just go just go just go._

Maxwell’s idea was to transport himself to Wilson’s tent and just take the boy for himself, finally. Yet, being there, at the entrance of his tent, made Maxwell hesitate. Wilson was moaning again and again, always the king’s name. With one final moan, Maxwell observed as the boy ejaculated, and he wished he could be the one licking it clean. In any way, he couldn’t stay there anymore.

"That sure wasn't what I expected to see, pal." Maxwell clapped, approaching the mortified boy. _Such a pretty expression, so delicious._ "However, I can't deny I enjoy knowing I'm in your thoughts, even in such intimate moments."

"W-what are you doing here?!" Wilson exclaimed, his face a deep scarlet of embarrassment. Maxwell felt a point of disappointment when Wilson moved to cover himself. He was really enjoying the view.

"You were the one to call me." Maxwell smiled, enjoying a bit too much Wilson's shame. "If I knew the reason, I would have come sooner."

Maxwell could see the scientist’s mind in the works, remembering how many times he had moaned the king’s name. It sure was delicious. Unfortunately, it resulted on Wilson covering his face, too ashamed to look up. With a bit of pity for the boy’s feelings, Maxwell wrapped his arms around the boy’s shoulders, trying to comfort him.

"Hey there, pal. It wasn't so bad, no need to act like that," Maxwell whispered, a hand patting Wilson's hair. And a bit of guilty permeated the king’s voice. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, I was just teasing you."

"Aren't you..." Wilson started, but Maxwell stopped him with a finger to Wilson's mouth. He wasn’t going to accept that non-sense again.

"I already told you, pal, there's no one to judge us here." Maxwell smiled, hoping to convey how much he understood Wilson’s predicament. Haven’t the king himself felt that self-hate before? _But now you’re a king, and he is just a pawn. You’re not the same._ "I'm just glad to have found a kindred spirit, that shares my affections. Here there's nothing to be ashamed for."

Maxwell loved to see Wilson’s shocked face, as if he never thought possible to go past the shame and hate. He had mostly forgotten about his finger on Wilson’s mouth, until the scientist licked that finger.

"Oh," Maxwell almost whispered. That felt good, Wilson looked perfect licking something. _Licking your cock, won’t that be delicious?_ The king inserted another finger at Wilson’s mouth, not losing anytime before starting to explore the scientist’s mouth. And the boy licked them and even moaned when Maxwell caressed his tongue, tickled his mouth’s roof. He literally couldn’t take it anymore, the king retired his fingers, delighted with Wilson’s whine.

It took no time at all for Maxwell to silence him with his lips, in a hungry kiss. Heavens, he missed that feeling so much. Their mouths moved fast, as if they were trying to taste each inch of each other’s mouth. However, that wasn’t enough, Maxwell wanted more of the boy, starting to caress Wilson’s neck with one of his hands. It was a surprise for Maxwell to feel Wilson’s hands going to his hair, pulling him close, as if he could not get enough of the king. In response, Maxwell pulled Wilson to his lap, wishing they could be one.

As much as he was enjoying their kiss and warm embrace, Maxwell knew Wilson needed to breath at some point, and they broke their kiss. The king let his head fall to Wilson’s neck, nuzzling it. He could hear Wilson panting, and the boy’s hand on his hair, as if he would never leave Maxwell. _You still want him, take what is yours, take him how you want to._

"You must be tired," Maxwell said against the scientist's neck. He didn’t want ito say t, not at all. However, he wasn’t sure how long he could resist that warm body. "You should go to sleep."

"I'm fine," Wilson said, between ragged breaths. Maxwell wanted to laugh at him. _So needy._ "I don't want you to go."

"Shhh," Maxwell whispered back, now nuzzling Wilson's cheek. _So warm, so soft._ "I'm not going anywhere, and you need your sleep."

Wilson hesitated, and Maxwell smiled when he felt the boy relax. The scientist left Maxwell’s hair, and putted his head on the king’s shoulder "We have so little time together. Is it wrong to not want to waste the precious time I have with my boyfriend?" Wilson smiled, closing his eyes. Maxwell’s heart started to beat fast, that was very far from what he was expecting. _How dare a simple pawn speak like that to a king?!_

"Oh, we are boyfriends now?" Maxwell smirked, teasing. He didn’t mind, he enjoyed the idea. He had never had a boyfriend before, never had a serious relationship even. _Don’t get attached._

"A-are we not? We have kissed so many times, I just assumed..." Wilson’s face was again crimson, he tried to hide his embarrassment by hiding his face between Maxwell's chin and shoulder. Ah, such a soft boy.

"We are whatever you want us to be, pal." Maxwell picked Wilson's face, forcing him to look up. He hoped one day the scientist would stop to feel so embarrassed about them all the time. "I just want be with you, no matter how you call us." Maxwell gave a soft peck on Wilson's lips, then carefully laid him down. "Do you want me to stay the night?"

"Yes, please," Wilson whispered hopeful. _So desperate and needy._ A little smile spreading through his face as he saw Maxwell lay down by his side, going back to his warm embrace. _So warm, so good, you could stay there for long, you could do more._

Cuddling each other, Maxwell kissed the top of Wilson's head. He sure was warm. "Now go to sleep, you need to rest.." Maxwell hesitated a bit, the word was still so strange on his mouth, soon complementing, "boyfriend."

"Good night, boyfriend," Wilson whispered back, he seemed so happy. Soon sleeping, leaving Maxwell alone with his thoughts.

_There’s so many things you could do to him. He is asleep, so peaceful, so vulnerable. You could kiss him, fuck him, kill him. You could strangle him, see his panicked look as he wakes up, turning into betrayal, as life leaves his eyes. It could be so sweet, so good, so painful._ And that sure escalated quickly. Not that Maxwell wasn’t used to those thoughts, he was more than used to saying no to Them. However, it was always surprising how they would progress, from kissing and sex to straight up murder.

“Still a hard no, sorry,” Maxwell replied, too grateful to be able to stay so close to his lover. It had been so long since he had a warm body so close to him. Heavens, the last time was even before he was famous, before when he could take interest in something besides the codex umbra. He wished he could sleep and avoid easily Their thoughts. But since he couldn’t, he kept caressing Wilson, thinking about a life they could have together. Thinking about his boyfriend. Ha, boyfriend.


End file.
